


The Nature of Change

by Crowsims



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Delilah Destine-Maza meets her soulmates while doing a favor for her mother. That is when everything begins to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on Marvel of the Soul. In the meantime (while still figuring things out) I decided to post another old story I started that I might be coming back to. I love Gargoyles and the MCU so like I tend to do, I mixed them together in a plausible way...I hope. Also Delilah is based on the clone of Demona and Elisa, but is instead their actual daughter. Hope you all like it.

My cellphone rang just as I parked my motorcycle in front of Avenger Tower. Pulling off my helmet and shaking out my long snow white hair with crimson tips, I rested it in my lap as I pulled out my cell and groaned when I saw the photo on the caller ID.

“How did you know I just got here? Are you tracking me…again?” I asked looking around, seeing only the swarms of cosplayers huddled around the main entrance along with the usual pedestrian foot traffic.

“Your mom made me disable that app and any locater charm I place on you, you would sense. So no, I am no longer tracking you,” my mother answered in a calm tone.

“What about satellite imaging?” I asked looking up and holding up a finger, “How many finger am I holding up?”

“Delilah Destine-Maza,” mother groaned over the line, “I don’t know which of you will put me in the grave first. You or your mom.”

“Come on mother. We both know that’s never going to happen.”

“True. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t lose those documents while zipping around on that two wheeled death machine of yours.”

I affectionately ran my hand over the chaise of my midnight black custom made Kawasaki Ninja. A birthday gift from Uncle David and Aunt Fox that almost led my mother to murdering them, if mom didn’t already approve it. She was just waiting for the right time to tell her…which was at my 18th birthday party. It’s a good thing they’re not just soulmates, but deeply in love and married. Otherwise mother would never have relented.

“Your documents are safe and sound in my pack. I’m just about to head in and hand them off to the receptionist. Then I was planning on zipping through rush hour on my two wheeled death machine,” I teased.

“You are certainly testing my immortality little one,” mother sighed in to the phone, causing me to laugh softly and blow her a kiss, “Just be careful and make sure…”

“And make sure I’m either home or in the Eyrie Building before the sun goes down,” I finished off her customary warning, “Relax mother, the last thing I want is to be around the Avengers when the sun goes down. I’ll check in with you later. Love you.”

“I love you too little one,” mother replied warmly before ending the call.

Pocketing my cellphone and strapping the helmet to my bike, after turning on the alarm and making sure I was parked legally, I headed in to Avenger Tower, also home to Stark Industries. As usual there were a number of fans dressed up as their favorite Avenger camped out on either side of the set of guard rails along the main entrance. All here to show their love and support, as well as hoping for the chance to catch a selfie with one of the superheroes.

I just shook my head and laughed at the majority of Iron Man, Captain America and Thor costumes. Most of them homemade, but still looking quite authentic. I even saw a couple Black Widow girls in skin tight black leather catsuits. Though my eyes did narrow when I caught sight of a few Quarrymen in street clothes and carrying picket signs, demanding the Avengers do something about the gargoyle menace.

Moving faster in to the building, so I’m not tempted to jump the rail and beat the crap out of them, I stopped at the reception desk and pulled out my ID while telling the man I have a delivery from Nightstone Unlimited for Pepper Potts. While I waited for him to confirm both my identity and the delivery, I saw two individuals hiding behind a column looking out in to the crowd.

“Told you Nat, there’s more than one fangirl dressed like you this time. You owe me five bucks,” the man said to the woman.

“I only see two, Clint. That’s hardly an improvement and cause for you to celebrate winning our bet,” the woman retorted.

Black Widow and Hawkeye are actually spying on the cosplayers and betting on them. Guess the superhero business must be pretty relaxed right now.

“Actually there’s a couple more on the other side,” I informed them, causing them to turn their attention to me.

“Only a couple more huh,” the Black Widow replied off handedly, causing the words on my right wrist to heat up for a second.

“I’d be out there too, but I’m here for business not pleasure,” I joked, even following it up with a choked out nervous laugh.

She turned to me, her eyes wide and full of excitement as she left her stuttering friend behind and walked towards me. Stopping right in front of me, ignoring the squeals from outside at being spotted, she looked up at me and smiled brightly.

“Hi,” she breathed out nervously.

“Hi yourself,” I laughed, wanting to reach out and take her hand, but sparing a look around I noticed we had a lot of eyes on us, as well as more than a few cellphone cameras going off, “Do you think maybe we could continue this somewhere a little more private?”

“Of course.”

“Just a minute Miss Destine-Maza,” the man behind the desk said anxiously, clearly not used to seeing one of the Avengers up close before, “If you’re heading upstairs you might as well take this with you. Security cleared it.”

“Destine-Maza? As in Dominique Destine-Maza of Nightstone Unlimited?” Natasha questioned.

“She’s my mother,” I explained simply, not wanting to go in to more details out here in public. And trust me there is a lot we need to go over.

“I see. Well, come on. We can hand those off to Pepper and then have a sit down. There’s someone else that’s been waiting to meet you.”

“You mean…you’ve found our third?” I asked excitedly.

“Yup. And I have a feeling she is going to love you. She’s a really big fan of your mother’s.”

I just smiled and nodded, not knowing how to take that. Just hoping she still felt that way after I told them about just who and what my mother and I are.

***

We dropped my mother’s package off with a guy named Happy. Apparently he’s head of security around here and took it for Pepper since she was in a meeting. Getting back in to the elevator Natasha called out to the AI of the building, JARVIS, making sure Darcy was in their apartment. After confirming she was we headed on up.

Apparently this place comes with living space for the Avengers, each one with their own apartment on one of the higher floors. The apartment itself is very spacious and came with everything you’d need. Sitting at the island counter in a faded Terminator t-shirt, straining to contain her impressive and firm looking rack, was a young woman with long curly like dark brown hair and a pair of reading glasses hanging off the edge of her nose.

“Hey, Darce. I’m home and I brought a guest with me,” Natasha greeted her, causing the woman to turn and smile happily at Natasha before looking at me curiously from over her glasses.

“Spent a little too much time in the tanning bed, huh?”

I looked down at my olive tanned like complexion and had to admit I was slightly orange. But nowhere near any of those diehard tanned leather looking freaks.

“Spent a little too much on those implants, didn’t we?” I countered, causing her to a look a mix of offended and excited.

She quickly hopped down and slid over the floor to us in her sock clad feet. Her eyes darting to Natasha, who was grinning at our banter, and then to me before letting out a loud ‘Yes’. She even followed it up with a couple of fist pumps to the air.

See I’m part of a trinity, which is not uncommon these days with soulmates, but is still pretty rare. Aside from me, my parents are the only other bond in our extended and unique family. I’m just glad our first meeting is going better than their first encounter.

Granted there wasn’t much word swapping as there was shoving and grunting during that time. At least here there’s no chance of explosions, laser fire and bits of castle raining down from the sky.

“I’ll have you know the girls are all natural. Nattie here can vouch for that.”

“Yeah they’re natural and very fun to play with,” Natasha said honestly, shifting around behind Darcy so she could squeeze said girls fondly before wrapping her arms around her waist. Darcy just smiled and leaned back in to her after giving a little grind of her butt in to her as payback.

I just shook my head and laughed at them, feeling I was going to fit in perfectly with the two. Sadly that thought was quickly washed away as I heard the news report coming from the TV Darcy had left on.

“Another Manhattan youth center was vandalized today by the Quarrymen. The center in question was promoting peace and friendship with the gargoyles residing on top of the Eyrie Building. Several of the youth supporting the gargoyles were taken to the hospital, sustaining minor injuries during the assault to the center. As usual David Xanatos has no comment to give concerning his affiliation with the gargoyles.”

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Hating the fact that innocent people are being caught in the crossfire between the clan and the Quarrymen.

Gargoyles became known to the world just months before the Battle of New York. It was when the Hunters came for mother and fired on the clock tower above the prescient where the clan was staying. Since the arrest of the Hunters, the clan moved back to the castle when Xanatos himself came to help them escape; after the final confrontation with the Hunters led to police helicopters surrounding them.

He says he’s just paying Goliath and the clan back for their help in protecting his son when Oberon came for him. Truth is he has been a lot less villainess towards the clan ever since he married Fox. Mom and mother having stepped in to help with that whole Eye of Odin gift debacle probably helped too. Then when I entered the picture all his plans against the clan seemed to stop. Since moving back to the castle he and his family have become part of the clan, Goliath and he even shaking hands and forgiving all past misdeeds as they worked on making a future for all gargoyles and humans.

Sadly with bigot idiots like the Quarrymen fueling people’s fears and mistrust of the gargoyles already, any future where we’ll be accepted is still a long ways off.

“Assholes,” Darcy spat angrily, “Can Tony use this as an excuse to finally send those small minded asshats out front packing for good?”

“Afraid not love,” Natasha sighed, “As long as they remain peaceful and don’t cause trouble, legally there’s nothing he or Pepper can do except have security politely ask them to vacate the area.”

“Yeah but they just keep coming back. Bet if I went down there with my Taser they’d stay away.”

Natasha just laughed and placed a kiss to the back of her head before looking at me curiously as I silently took in their reactions to the whole thing. It actually made me feel a little better about how they’d react when I tell them about me.

“Delilah, you ok?” Natasha asked concerned.

“Fine. It’s just…it sounds like you guys don’t have a problem with gargoyles.”

“Why would we?” Darcy asked with a scoff before smiling softly at me, “Delilah…I like it.”

“Darcy Lewis, science wrangler and unofficial Avenger mascot and moral officer, meet Delilah Destine-Maza. Daughter to Dominique Destine-Maza and potential heir to Nightstone Unlimited,” Natasha officially introduced us.

The wide eyed look on Darcy’s face was priceless as she pointed a shaky finger at me.

“You…your mother is the CEO of one of the biggest R&D companies on the planet?” Darcy asked breathlessly.

“Nightstone Unlimited does a lot more than R&D these days. Their medical science endeavors for instance have helped a lot of hospitals as well as the numerous free clinics they support. The charity aspects of the company are run mostly by my mom ever since she quit the force.”

“Your mom’s a cop?” Natasha asked interestedly.

“NYPD Detective. One of the best they had. When she became pregnant with me though she…she didn’t feel comfortable continuing. Wanting to be around for me growing up more than her father was for her while he was on the job,” I explained.

“CEO mother and ex-cop mom. Wow. Your parents are definitely cooler than mine,” Darcy admitted with a smile.

“I don’t really remember much of mine since being taken in by the Red Room,” Natasha said a bit sadly, causing Darcy to turn her head and place a kiss on her cheek.

“Well now you got us as your family. Plus our extensive ones roaming the building as we speak. And I’m sure once Dell’s folks get to know us they’ll love us,” Darcy assured her.

“Provided you don’t geek out when you meet her mother,” Natasha teased.

“Not my fault. I was an intern for her company as part of my scholarship. Trust me if you met her in person you’d be swooning to. She’s so…so…” Darcy was at a loss for words to describe my mother.

“Aristocratic?” I supplied with a smirk.

“Let’s go with that. Sounds way better and much more appropriate then what I was thinking,” Darcy laughed, her cheeks reddening a little.

“Please keep it to yourself,” I shuddered. Not needing her to tell me how hot my mother is. I hear enough of it on the street and at the company parties I get dragged to with mom.

Natasha pulled Darcy away and we all moved in to sit down on the couch in the living room to get more comfortable. They took the couch actually, I was still feeling a bit nervous about certain things and sat down in the matching love seat alongside it. Darcy seemed to pick up on my nerves and reached out to place a comforting hand on my arm as she smiled all bright and friendly like. Natasha smiled too before heading in to the kitchen to retrieve us something to drink. Water for her and two orange juices for us.

I chugged mine down in an effort to stave off any conversation for a little longer. The bond was newly formed, barely even registering for me really, but it was there. I could feel it pulling me towards them and believe me I’d like nothing better than to be sitting between them right now. I just couldn’t do it yet. Not until I tell them the truth about me and my family.

A little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me not to. To wait until I talked to my folks first. But these are my soulmates, the two people in all the world I should be able to trust the most.

I have to tell them

“So,” I drew out nervously.

“Take your time,” Natasha told me soothingly.

“Yeah trust me, I know how overwhelming it can be. Learning one of your soulmates is an Avenger. And the hottest one on the team to boot,” Darcy added.

“Aw. You really think I’m hotter than Thor?” Nat asked in an overly dramatic excited tone.

“Hands down,” Darcy answered her, blowing a kiss at her before turning back to me.

I just smiled and nodded my head, patting the hand Darcy still had on my arm as I took in a deep breath.

“What’s said in the bond, stays in the bond,” Darcy declared strongly.

“My mother is the oldest living gargoyle on the planet,” I blurted out. Earning me their undivided attention.

From there I told them the story of my mother, Demona. I told them about the surviving members of the Wyvern Clan and the spell that placed them in stone for over a thousand years, while she was forced to live threw that time. They took the whole pact my mother and Macbeth made really well. It’s not every day you learn there’s an immortal Scottish king living in New York as a history professor.

They were a bit unnerved to learn of my mother’s initial hatred for humanity. She didn’t really begin to change until accepting that Elisa Maza, a human, was her soulmate. Regardless of the fact they shared their words finally, mother was still adamant about how humans were evil and couldn’t be trusted. But mom wore her down in the end. No matter what words mother spat out at her, or the fights they got in to. Mom was determined to show Demona that not all humans were bad.

It was thanks to mom that the rest of the clan was finally able to forgive her for all she’s done. Even welcoming her back in to the clan. Something mother was extremely thankful for when mom and Goliath went off on their Avalon world tour. Though if it weren’t for that, mother would never have been reunited with her first daughter, Angela.

That led me to explaining more about magic and my conception, which occurred during their first night together. A little left over gift from Puck after he cursed mother to become human during the day instead of stone. I had to then explain how he placed the same spell on me, with mine and my parent’s consent of course.

“Wait a minute here. So you’re half human/half gargoyle, conceived the first time your moms got busy. And this fairy guy, Puck, offered to make it so you could be both human and gargoyle just like your mother?” Darcy got out, it sounding more like she was refreshing the story than asking a real question.

“They prefer to be called Fey, but essentially yes. And thanks for putting the mental image of my conception back in my head. It took months for me to forget it after they told me the first time.”

“Sorry,” Darcy laughed shrugging her shoulders.

“I can understand how nervous you must have been about how we’d take learning about your family history,” Natasha offered soothingly, smiling softly at me, “Darcy’s right. As far as parents go and history, you got us both beat. But what you need to know is that doesn’t change anything. You’re our soulmate, the last piece of us we’ve been waiting to find. And nothing is going to make us turn our back on you.”

Looking out the window, noticing the sun has gotten lower since we’ve been talking, I couldn’t help but laugh at her words.

“Wait a couple hours and then tell me that.”

Natasha looked outside and realized what I was hinting at. She then looked to Darcy and seemed to have a private conversation, both with their eyes and probably through the bond. Eventually Natasha got up and came over to kneel in front of me. She crossed her arms over my jean clad knees and rested her head on top of them

“The Red Room programmed all of us with soulmarks to kill our soulmate once they spoke their words to us. They drilled it in in to our heads as part of the conditioning. Right before they rendered us unable to have children,” Natasha began to explain in a soft pain filled tone that immediately had me resting a hand on top of her head. I combed my fingers through her hair in an effort to both soothe her and remind her I’m still here.

“I met Darcy right after the Battle of New York. SHIELD brought her and Jane Foster to see Thor before he took Loki back to Asgard. She was dressed in this baggy hoodie and bell bottom jeans combo that suited her. The minute her eyes landed on me she utters proudly ‘You are one kick ass bitch.’”

I snorted at that, quickly bringing a hand to cover my mouth as I looked wide eyed at Darcy. She just nodded and grinned as if to say ‘Yeah. I said that to the Black Widow’. Girls got guts I’ll give her that.

“I was scared shitless, standing there with my mouth open and gun strapped to my thigh. I’ve got Red in my Ledger. I did some pretty awful things before Clint brought me in, and here I was afraid I’d end up doing another one.”

“But you didn’t,” Darcy reminded her, “Instead you recovered in a snap and looked at me all calm and cool like before saying, ‘That’s what I strive to be’. The bond wasn’t even fully formed yet between us, but it was still strong enough to beat back what those bastards did to you.”

“My point is,” Natasha continued looking up at me, “If Darcy can look beyond all that…if you can too. Than we can look past whatever you might be on the outside, to see the real you on the inside.”

“Plus I’m anxious to see if you’re even hotter as a gargoyle,” Darcy added, causing Natasha to snort this time and bury her face in her crossed arms, while I narrowed my eyes at her, “What. I mean I can see some of your mother in you. And I’m assuming your complexion is from your mom. Meaning she’s probably street cop hot and…”

“Is there a way to make her stop?” I asked a giggling Natasha.

“Not that I’ve found yet,” she shook her head.

Great. Just what my life needs, more comic relief.

Though I will admit, her brand of humor and attitude is way more intense and unfiltered then anything I’ve heard from Broadway and Brooklyn. Part of me is actually looking forward to introducing Darcy to them, see what she comes up with. I mean I know gargoyles can blush, but a few minutes of unfiltered Darcy will have them turning all kinds of interesting hues.

I am feeling more connected to them now that I’ve told them the big bits of my life. There’s still more they need to know, but if they can handle the whole being a gargoyle thing I doubt there’s anything left I can shock them with.

Well…except maybe having magic of my own. And not just the magic I inherited from my mother either. Should probably save that little chestnut until after the sun goes down and they see me in all my Gargoyle glory.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom?” I called out over the line for like the fourth time and still got no response. I could hear her breathing so she hasn’t fainted or anything. Like I thought she would when I told her where I am, who I’m with and what I’m up to.

After Natasha, Darcy and I talked some more Nat and I ran down to my bike, moving it to the underground secure garage and also to get my change of clothes in the hidden storage bin under the seat. From there I changed and followed Natasha and Darcy to the common floor to introduce me to the rest of the Avengers. Pepper and even Tony I’ve met before. Nightstone does a lot of co-op work with other companies depending on the project. Mom even went to the Stark Expo with Aunt Fox and Uncle David. Thankfully they made it back okay. Though Uncle David did say next time he’s bringing his own suit to the party.

The Steel Clan has been shelved for a while now. There are still plenty of the bots on sight for extra security. Along with both versions of his battle suit. He just hasn’t had a reason to bring it out these days.

Introductions went well, everyone was very welcoming to me and curious to learn more about me. So, after Darcy threatened to tase each of them if they spoke a word regarding what I was about to tell them to anyone, I let them in on my origins and family too.

Like with Natasha and Darcy, it seemed none of them had a problem with gargoyles. From all reports they got, both from their own sources as well as SHIELD, the gargoyles were not a threat to humanity. Rather they are protectors. Gargoyles defend their home and for my clan that just happens to be the greater Manhattan area. So since I had some time till sundown I decided to let them talk amongst themselves while I checked in with mom.

That was fifteen minutes ago and sundown is creeping along soon.

“Mom. Snap out of it. We don’t have time for you to lose it here,” I huffed.

“Pretty sure you’re the one who’s snapped sweetie. You can bet your mother will when she hears about this,” she finally spoke, instantly setting me on edge.

“Mom,” I breathed worriedly.

“I’ll handle telling her and keeping her from crashing your first night with your soulmates,” she quickly said comfortingly, “I’m so happy for you baby girl.”

“Thanks mom.”

“You know you’re going to have to introduce us to them eventually.”

“I will, but probably after mother has calmed down and has stopped threatening to lock me in the mansion for the rest of my life.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” mom retorted with a laugh, though the scoff from me and a few minutes to think it over quickly changed her mind. “Okay she would, but it would be out of love.”

“Ha,” I laughed shaking my head.

“Look you know how overprotective your mother can be when it comes to us and Angela. But it’s only because…well. You know.”

“Yeah, I know,” I replied warmly, “We’re her clan. The family she thought she’d lost and never have again. She doesn’t want anything to happen to us. But the world is changing. Even Goliath has accepted that fact and is working with you and Uncle David to ensure gargoyles have a place in it.”

“Now that you’ve found your soulmates and have so far been accepted by the Avengers, maybe you can talk them in to throwing in their support.”

“One thing at a time mom,” I told her looking out and seeing the sky starting to shift gold, “Gotta go. The sun’s about to start going down.”

“Be safe sweetie. I love you.”

“Love you too mom. Bye.”

I quickly hung up my phone and handed it to Darcy to hold along with the specially made short red leather jacket Aunt Fox whipped up for me. In fact she helped mother design my gargoyle attire to be functional and match my style. A set of silver plated wrist guards with a few built in features that come in handy for one. My pants are a tight Navy Blue leather spandex combination that hugged me like a second skin. Add on a white tight backless top made of the same material that tied around my neck and just under my ribs, exposing my tight mini six pack abs and I truly looked like a gargoyle of the 21st century.

Well in a few minutes I will.

“Okay, so…this next part is going to be a little painful for me. I hope it won’t be for you two. I mean the bonds not fully formed yet so I don’t know how much of the change you guys will pick up on,” I explained nervously, about to suggest I can shut my end of it down for them if they want.

“We’re here for you no matter what. Don’t worry about us,” Darcy said strongly.

“The bond might actually help make the change easier on you,” Natasha suggested. I nodded and offered them both a warm smile as I stepped back in to the center of the common room so everyone could see this.

Once the last rays of the sun vanished and the sky began to darken, I gripped my stomach as I felt the change begin. Bones, organs, muscles and flesh were all being rearranged and altered. Painfully altered. My wings and tail slowly began to sprout out of my body, adding to the pain. Then it began to subside. I was still changing, but the pain was dulled now. In its place was a warmth that spread throughout my whole body, numbing it away.

I wonder if this is what mom does for mother?

Most nights between work and everything else going on they can’t be together during the change. And even when we are together mother usually stays with me, holding my hand through the ordeal while gritting her teeth. I guess the bond is helpful in these situations after all. Would have been nice for mom to tell me that some point during our talk. But, considering I overwhelmed her with recent events and we didn’t have a lot of time to talk them through, I guess I can let it slide.

Getting to my three talon feet, I stretched out both my wings and my arms. Fisting my hands, my talon fingers digging in to my skin a little before letting up, I tossed my head back and let out a feline like roar before looking at everyone. My burning red eyes returning to normal as they locked on Darcy and Natasha, looking on me in warmed awe.

“Well, go on Legolas,” Stark said.

“Huh?” Clint replied speechless.

“Go on and give her the same shovel talk you gave Darce. She only threatened to Tase your nuts. I can’t wait to see what winged fury there will do.”

I crossed my arms and locked eyes with Clint as everyone else in the room, Natasha included, grinned and waited anxiously to see if he’d go for it. Moving in closer, my talons clicking on the floor as I walked and my tail swishing slightly along with my ass, I stopped till I was towering over him. I’m only about six foot when human, but when I’m a gargoyle I got a couple inches on Goliath. And that lavender surrogate father of mine lives up to his name.

“Well?” I questioned him.

“Uh,” Clint drew out, neck straining to look me in the eye.

“How about this? If I hurt Natasha you can pin me to the wall like a butterfly,” I offered.

“Yeah, that. Good talk,” Clint nodded then sat down, glaring over at a snickering Tony Stark.

“At which point, five minutes later, her mother will swoop in, rip your dick off and shove it up your ass,” Darcy declared shocking the hell out of just about everyone except Tony, who was too busy rolling on the floor laughing.

Clint grew pale and looked like he was about to throw up. Natasha slapped her hard in the gut as she went over to check on her best friend and partner.

“What!? I’m just saying she has got to be even more terrifying as a gargoyle when pissed off than when she’s human.”

“Oh you have no idea,” I breathed out shaking, causing Tony to instantly stop laughing and look up at me.

“Oh crap. I’ve seen her irritated, annoyed and menacing when she gives you that tight lipped smile. But I have never seen her pissed off.”

“Let me put it this way…my mother is Mount Vesuvius and anyone who threatens me, my mom or my sister is Pompeii.”

“I take it your mom is the only one who can calm the savage beast,” Steve Rogers stated in a friendly teasing way that had me smiling and laughing right along with him.

“Let’s hope so. Otherwise she might be dropping in to either kill me or ground me.”

***

Looks like mom was able to keep my mother from storming the tower and rescuing her young impressionable daughter from the clutches of her human and superhero soulmates and their friends.

Yeah, mother and I have gotten in to quite a few arguments when it comes to our differing views of the world. Don’t get me wrong, mom has been a good influence on her. She now sees that not all humans are evil. She has even come to befriend more than a few people at work she never would have before. Namely her secretary, Alice, who is fighting to regain custody of her son from her husband. She has a criminal record, but since being released she has been a model citizen. Hell, she out lasted every other secretary mother has had, seeing that beneath the cold no-nonsense business woman persona is a strong, confident and caring woman.

Anyway…mother is still wary of humanity. But she no longer desires to wipe them out. She supports mom, Uncle David, Aunt Fox and Goliath in their efforts to promote peaceful relations between humans and gargoyles. She donates plenty to every other organization doing the same. But while she supports them, she also plans for the worse case scenarios.

Me, I take things as they come. Judging everyone based on their actions and personality, not their species. I don’t let her lingering hatred and fears keep me from enjoying life and making friends outside the clan. Granted I can’t really do anything with them at night, we still get together for lunch and other stuff during the day.

I may be 22 and considered the baby of the clan, but that in no way means I don’t know how to take care of myself. My mother is the strongest, smartest warrior I know. Mom is an ex-cop and I have an ex-mercenary for an aunt. Trust me, I know how to kick ass in either form.

“So it really wasn’t a publicity stunt. The castle on top of the Eyrie Building is actually Castle Wyvern?” Tony stated more then asked.

“Yup. It was the only way to break the curse.”

After my transformation we hung out in the common room of the tower, spaced out in the living room like section surrounded by couches and plush leather seats and a bar in the corner. It was me getting to know the Avengers as the people they really are and them getting to know more about me and my family, the exploits we’ve been a part of that no one knows about.

“So magic is real?” Bruce asked curiously, acting like a true scientist in being open to every possibility and not trusting in what he can see and prove.

“Yes. There are varying types of it, depending on the practitioner. Though some creatures are just magically inclined.”

“Like the fairy folk?” Darce questioned.

“Fey,” I told her leaning in close to her from my place on the floor in front of the couch she and Natasha were curled up on, just so she could read my lips, “They are Fey, not fairy folk or fairies or any other movie reference you want to twist to call them. They are the Fey.”

“You smell good,” Darcy replied simply, stealing a kiss and making me blush. Natasha just smiled and reached out to pinch my violet tinged cheeks before I swatted her hand away.

“So do you practice magic?” Steve asked, coming to my rescue in a way, but also shifting the topic to one I hoped to have more time before discussing.

Oh well.

“Yes and no.”

“Well which is it?” Tony pushed.

“I practice magic to hone my skills and learn new spells, but I don’t need to devote a large portion of my life to becoming as powerful a sorceress as my mother,” I began to explain, looking in the corner and seeing a potted hibiscus tree.

Extending my hand towards it, a white sparkling energy surrounded it as my eyes burned red. The tree began to grow larger, the dirt and roots pushing against the pot until it shattered as the tree continued to grow until it reached the ceiling. The leaves on its now many branches began to wither and fall to the floor, its roots shriveling up as the tree began to die. The bark and branches fell off, crumbling to ash as the tree was engulfed in red fire, burning it down till its remains coated the dirt from the pot.

Everyone looked on speechless at the display, but I wasn’t done yet. Focusing on the shards of the pot I reformed it around the dirt and ash on the ground till none remained. Then from the ashes the tree began to grow again until it looked exactly as it did before.

“A little matter rearranging spell mixed in with earth magic,” I explained dropping my hand and leaning back against the couch, feeling a little weak from using my magic like that. Darcy ran her hand through my hair, smiling down at me amazed.

“I was conceived thanks to left over magic Puck left in my mother when he cursed her to become human. That magic…Fey magic…was infused in to me. It takes a lot out of me depending on how I use it, but according to Puck the older I get the stronger I’ll become.”

“I knew you were magical to begin with, but this…this just makes you even more wondrous,” Natasha stated fondly.

“And hot. Her hotness level is rising to rival yours babe,” Darcy told her teasingly.

“Oh really,” Natasha countered with a half grin as she winked at me and got up, sashaying her way to the bar to pour herself another drink. She even unbuttoned a few buttons at the top of her blouse on the way. Turning around and strutting her way back to us, bending down over me and Darcy to give us a peek down her blouse before twisting and plopping back down on the couch.

“I may have magic, but she’s got killer Jane Bond moves. I bet she could kill a man with just her thighs.”

“She has,” Clint declared, causing Steve to cough in embarrassment, Bruce to blush and Darcy, Tony and me to turn our full attention to him.

“Details,” the three of us said in unison.

“Sorry folks. Top secret SHIELD agent eyes only,” he replied, before smiling all charming like at Natasha, despite the death beam glare she was giving him, “Plus she’ll use that trick to kill me if I tell you.”

The room erupted in to laughter as Natasha just sat up proudly. Things were certainly turning out better than I thought they would when I finished revealing everything about me. The guys were relaxed around me, teasing me and being nothing but welcoming. Making me feel like I belonged here with them. Darcy and Nat were close by, their warmth, humor and reassuring feelings easily flowing in to me through the bond. Helping to make this one of the best nights of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it and would like to see more. I am planning on finishing it, ust wanted to get it out there in to the world.


End file.
